Love Letter
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Kagamine Len sudah lama menaruh hati pada Kagami Rin. Tetapi, apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Rin malah berpacaran dengan cowok lain? Tetap setia-kah? Atau move on? / Oneshot / Rated T / No flame pls


**N.B: kesamaan ide hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka**

* * *

Seorang gadis yang (agak) pendek dan berambut honey blonde sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam di depannya. Angin yang berhembus dari jendela kelas itu membuat rambut kedua insan ini berkibar lembut. Memecah keheningan, si gadis pun mengambil sebuah amplop kecil dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada orang di depannya itu.

_"Terimalah, Rei-kun."_

_"Arigatou, Rin-chan."_

* * *

**Love Letter**

**an original fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Pair: Rin K. x Len K.**

******Vocaloid © YAMAHA and Crypton Future Academy**

* * *

******Len P.O.V**

Sebelum kalian mulai membaca cerita ini, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Kagamine Len, 14 tahun. Golongan darah A, makanan kesukaanku pisang. Mau digoreng, direbus, dipanggang, dijadiin es krim, maupun dimakan sama nasi, asalkan itu pisang aku suka kok. Aku duduk di kelas 9 alias kelas 3 SMP. Aku adalah pemain basket andalan dalam tim basket ku di SMP Crypton. Nomor punggungnya 8. Keren 'kan. Sombong dikit gak apa lah ya. Tanggal lahirku 27 Desember... ehm, sama kayak gebetanku.

Oh iya, by the way, gebetanku namanya Rin Kagami. Orangnya lumayan pinter, bisa masuk lima besar pararel. Makanya aku sering tanya pr sama dia. Sekalian modus gitu, haha. Dia suka jeruk. Cara makan jeruknya hampir sama sepertiku. Aku makan pisang pake nasi, dia jeruknya dimakan pake lontong. Nasi dan lontong 'kan sama-sama dari beras. Takdir kali ya? Oh, dan jangan lupa kalau dia suka basket! Bukan berarti dia suka main basket sih, tapi dia suka baca manga basket. Kalo gak salah, judulnya... um... Akakuro's Basketball? Ah tidak taulah, soalnya aku bukan otaku. Yang jelas, dia suka ngeliatin dari pinggir lapangan kalo aku lagi main basket. Aduh jadi geer.

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku berjalan santai ke kelasku. Tapi kayaknya ada yang beda... apa ya?

"CIEE KAGENE LOPE LOPE KAGAMI!"

"UHUUY ADA COUPLE BARU!"

Eh, kok nama Rin disebut-sebut? Aku pun masuk ke dalam kelas, dan saat kulihat papan tulis...

Ada gambar seorang lelaki tinggi dan seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sedang bergandengan tangan... gadis itu memakai pita besar, jadi aku cukup yakin kalau gadis dalam gambar itu adalah Rin. di bawahnya ada tulisan yang ditulis dengan capslock jebol...

REI KAGENE LOVE RIN KAGAMI

.

Tunggu! Apa artinya ini?!

Dengan gesit, aku melesat ke mejaku, di sebelah Kaito, best friend ku. Cuma Kaito yang tau kalau aku nge-gebet Rin. Dia pun selalu mendukung hubunganku dengan Rin. Teman yang baik...

"Woi Kai! Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku.

"Gue juga nggak tau nih. Kata Lily sih Rei sama Rin pacaran... dia liat Rin nembak Rei kemaren..."

.

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

Kok ada jangkrik di pagi hari? Oh, lupakan.

.

.

.

.

OMAAIGAAADD! Demi apa si Kagene rambut gosong itu ngambil gebetan si Kagamine Len ini?! DEMI APA?! DEMI APA, HAH?! JAWAB AKU! JAWAB AKU, ASTUTI!

.

Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis. Kembali ke cerita.

Sumpah, kata-kata Kaito barusan kayak pisau tajem yg nge-jleb pas ke ususku. Kenapa bukan nge-jleb ke hatiku? Karena itu udah terlalu mainstream.

"Sumpah lu Kai?"

"Iya Len... Gue turut bersedih ya, beginilah nasib jomblo..."

"Gebetan gue... huaa"

"Ssstt Len jangan keras-keras! Kalo mereka tau lo punya gebetan yang udah punya pacar gimana?"

"..."

* * *

**_Jam istirahat_**

Sulit dipercaya... aku telat. Telat banget gila. Harusnya dari dulu aku udah tembak dia, kalo tau jadinya gini mah.

Eh, itu ada Rin, lagi jalan sama Miku. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik tembok terdekat.

"Ciee Rei! Rei~ Rei~" goda Miku. Tch, kenapa kau harus ngomong gitu sih Mik. Yang disini jadi cemburu nih.

"Sudahlah Miku-chan, jangan menggodaku terus!" kata Rin, blushing.

.

Uuh, blushing nya imut banget.

.

Wait.

.

Rin blushing? Berarti... Dia bener-bener udah pacaran?

Tiba-tiba, Kaito menepuk pundakku.

"Sabar ya... nanti gue bantuin lu move on." katanya.

"...Iya, kayaknya gue udah harus move on dari Rin."

* * *

Kaito menyalakan handphone nya dan menunjukkan foto seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang kepadaku.

"Akita Neru, anak kelas D, pinter sains dan seni. Gimana?"

"Hmm..." aku berpikir keras. "Liat dulu yuk, orangnya."

.

"Itu, itu." Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan Akita Neru di foto tadi. Asli, aku dan Kaito udah kayak stalker.

"Gimana ya..."

Kulihat, Neru mengeluarkan handphone nya, lalu dia...

.

.

.

Dia...

.

Dia mulai selfie. Maksudnya selfie itu foto diri sendiri.

.

Selfie pertama, tangannya membentuk huruf "N".

Selfie kedua, gayanya duck face alias monyong.

Selfie ketiga, telunjuknya ditaruh di depan bibir.

Dan seterusnya, sampai satu jam berikutnya. Idih... alay nih anak. Mending kalo cakep, nah ini? Udah mukanya jelek, pake selfie alay lagi. Udah ilfeel nih.

"Len..." Kaito menyikut lenganku. "Kayaknya lu jangan PDKT sama dia deh..."

"Nah, itu lu tau..." responku.

* * *

"Len, kalo yang ini gimana?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjukkan foto perempuan lain di handphone nya. "Haku Yowane kelas A, pintar memasak, muka lumayan cakep, dan yang paling penting, dia benci selfie."

"Boleh tuh, liat dulu yuk."

.

Kami sudah berkeliling sekolah 7 putaran, tapi Haku Yowane masih belum ditemukan. Kaito pun mulai putus asa, tapi aku membujuknya untuk terus mencari, kalo ini gagal, berarti aku gagal move on juga dari Rin.

"Len, gue udah capek. Duduk bentar yuk." keluh Kaito sambil menunjuk kursi di sebelah gudang peralatan. Tanpa pikir panjang, kami pun segera duduk disana, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi saat jam istirahat yang entah kenapa kelewat lama itu.

_"Hahaaa, ha..."_

_"Kau... gila."_

_"Hahaa..."_

Aku pun tersentak lalu segera berbisik pada Kaito. "Oi, suara apaan tuh? Suara lu keselek?"

"Enak aja, gue belum makan apa-apa! Diem dulu lu."

_"Hahaa..."_ suara gaje itu kembali terdengar.

"Eh, iya juga Len. Kayaknya suara itu berasal dari gudang peralatan. Mau liat?"

"Jangan! Kalo itu perampok bawa pistol gimana? Intip aja dari jendela."

Dan aku yang mendapat tugas mengintip, dengan bantuan bahu Kaito sebagai tumpuan kakiku. Disana aku melihat...

.

.

Sakine Meiko, anak kelas 1 SMA yang terkenal sebagai preman...

Dan YOWANE HAKU! Dengan botol bir diantara mereka berdua!

"Kai... turunin gue! Si Yowane ada di dalem, mabuk mabukan bareng Sakine-senpai!"

"Beneran lu? Kabur yuk, daripada ketauan! Udah lu gak usah PDKT lagi sama Yowane! Anaknya gak bener." lalu kita berdua kabur.

* * *

_**Pulang sekolah**_

Ternyata emang gak ada cewek sebagus Rin, dicari kemanapun juga. Dan itu artinya... aku gagal move on.

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku pada Rin, meskipun aku tau ini sia-sia, tapi setidaknya dia tau perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Ah.. Kagami."

"Ya, Kagamine-san?" sapanya sambil tersenyum. Oh Rin, andaikan kau tak seimut ini...

"Bisa bicara sebentar di taman belakang?"

"Boleh saja..."

* * *

**_Di taman belakang  
_**

Kami berdua sudah duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Harusnya di komik komik, ini jadi tempat yang pas banget buat jadian. Haha, miris ya.

"Jadi... ada perlu apa, Kagamine-san?"

"Begini... ehm."

"Eh.. ya?"

"Gue udah lama suka sama lo... dari kelas 1 SMP malah. Gue tau kalau lo udah pacaran sama Kagene, tapi setidaknya gue pengen lo tau kalau gue pernah ngerasa gini sama lo... jadi setelah ini, lupakan saja apa yang barusan gue katakan... gue juga gak minta lo ngebales perasaan ini... udah itu aja, makasih udah dengerin."

"..." dia terdiam. Ah sudah kuduga...aku pun segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan begini, aku sudah siap move on.

**GREP**

Rin menarik bajuku pelan.

"Aku... aku mau kok membalas perkataan Kagamine-san barusan."

"Eh?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku mau jadi pacar Kagamine-san."

.

.

Heh?

'T-t-tapi b-bukannya K-Ka-Kagami dan K-Kagene s-sudah..."

"Kagamine-san percaya gosip itu ya? Begini..."

* * *

**_Flashback, Rin P.O.V  
_**

_Hari itu, aku sedang bersantai di kamar seperti biasa, sambil membaca manga basket favoritku. Tiba-tiba, Kaa-san memanggil_

_"Rin-chan!"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Sudah tau 'kan kalau ibunya Rei-kun buka toko kue baru? Ibu sudah coba pai pisang disana, enak loh!" kata Kaa-san sambil mengacungkan dua jempol. Lalu, ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop kecil padaku. "Tadi Kaa-san memesan 10 porsi pai pisang, uangnya ada di amplop ini. Besok tolong titipkan ke Rei-kun ya~"  
_

_"I-iya Kaa-san..."_

**_End of flashback, back to Len P.O.V_**

"Ooh, begitu. Jadi amplop yang katanya surat cinta itu sebenarnya berisi uang untuk membayar pai pisangnya. T-tapi kenapa kau dan Kagene saling memanggil dengan nama kecil?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ah.. itu karena kami adalah teman masa kecil."

Aku mengangguk disko. Itu berarti... berarti...

"Kita... resmi jadi pacar 'kan?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Rin tersenyum, senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat. "Iya, sekarang kita paca—"

"Sebelum itu, nanti boleh tolong pesankan satu porsi pai pisang pada Kagene? Aku ini suka pisang." sergahku sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Lalu, Rin mengangguk dengan senang.

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya, pelajaran olahraga**  
_

Aku langsung menghampiri Kaito dengan senyum di wajahku.

"Kai, gue gagal move on dari Rin."

"Tenang aja, lo pasti bis—"

"Dan gue gak mau move on dari Rin, karena gue dan Rin itu sudah pa—"

Aku tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, karena kudengar Rin berteriak padaku

"Len-kun! Ayo ajari aku main basket!"

"Dengan senang hati, Rin-chan!"

Aku pun berlari ke lapangan basket, tempat Rin berada. Ahaha, sayup-sayup, kudengar Kaito bergumam, "Sejak kapan Kagami memanggil Len dengan nama kecil di depan umum?"

Haha, dasar Kaito bodoh... nanti akan kuberitahu kau... kalau Kagami Rin sudah menjadi milikku!

**OWARI**

* * *

**Review, please?**


End file.
